


My Little Arashi: Can daddy look pretty?

by Yoshiblack16



Series: My Little Arashi [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba has twin girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Arashi: Can daddy look pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed.

  Aiba slept peacefully on his day off,  Arashi has been around for fifteen years and they were working harder than ever. Three years ago he surprised everyone when he anounced he was getting married, no later than three months later, after they married, his wife informed him that she was pregnant. The guy couldn't be more happier, that was until they went for a sonogram and they found out that they were having twins. By this time Aiba Masaki believed himself the luckiest person alive while his colleges and long time friends were already imagining what experiment their baka would want to do with his babies and were secretly hoping that for their sanity they'd take after their mom.

While Aiba slept two small figures crept at his door.

"Look, daddy is sleeeping"

"I'm hungry, mama told us to wake him if we got hungry"

"But mama made us breakfast five minutes ago!"

"but I'm hungry, I'll wake him"

"wait, lets make him pretty first"

"okay!" her previous hunger easily forgotten.

The small figures actually were Aiba's daughters Aki-chan and Rima-chan they adored their father and loved to experiment with him, so they dashed to their room and returned with their crayons to make their daddy pretty. They tried to paint his face with the crayons but it wouldn't work.

"Aki, this stuff doesn't work, I can't make him pretty like mama." whined Rima.

"Oh, I know! To make him pretty we have to use mama's crayons."

And with that the girls went to where her mo kept his make up to paint an sleeping Aiba.

"There, he's pretty now!" smiled Aki-chan

Suddenly Aiba's cellphone started ringing and the now pretty father woke up with a start.

"huh? Moshi, moshi" he answered when he finally found the phone.

"Masaki? where the hell are you? don't tell me you were still asleep? for God's sake you're suppossed to be taking care of the girls, where are they?" shouted the voice from the phone.

He looked around before answering and saw his beautiful girls smiling at both sides of him then he answered,

"Maa, maa, Nino-chan you talk like an old wife, they are here with me"

"Don't you Nino-chan me if you don't want you ass kicked you baka! you were suposed to bring the girls to Yuki-chan's birthday!! where are you?"

"Damn!" cursed Aiba and heard Nino shouting something like, don't swear in front of the kids or something before he cut the line.

"What did Uncle Nino wanted" asked Aki curiously.

"He reminded me of Yuki-kun's birthday" he answer her.

"are we going?" this time was Rima who asked.

"Of course, let me just brush my teeth and wash my face a little"

"NO!" shouted the twins at unison.

"eh?"

"No daddy don't clean your face you look pretty" said Rima.

"yeah daddy, you do" followed Aki.

"Really? Okay, I'll brush my teeth and we'll go"

***

The girls were skipping all the way to Nino's house to celebrate his only son's second birthday,  
while his father couldn't help wondering why were people giving him funny looks, of course he was Super Idol Aiba Masaki but it didn't explain why they all tried to hold laughter. After a ten minute walk and many supressed laughs later they got to Nino's and rang the bell.

"Hai" the voice of a child could be heard from the other side before the door opened to reveal spitting image of Nino.

"Aki-chan, Rima-chan!! you came", he said with a big smile, then he looked up and the smile disappeared "and you've brought me a clown. I hate clowns, where is your dad?" but before they could answer a voice was heard from behind Yuki,

"Yuki how many times have I told you to ask first who is it and to call me before opening the door!" Scolded and angry Nino  "and don't call your uncle a clown is rude" but he had arrived at the door and got to see what his son meant. "Sorry son, just be grateful that you're not blood related"

"Papa is not a clown!" protested one of the girls

"yeah, he's pretty" said the other.

"yeah listen to my girls, they know I'm pretty" whined Aiba. By this time they were already inside of the house and the other guys got curious about Aiba's appearance.

"Aiba-chan what's wrong with your face" asked Sho.

"His twins made him pretty, can't you see? Don't do anything I'm gonna look for the camera." said Nino having the time of his life.

"They did a good job" commented the artistic Riida when he felt a pull of his arm,  he looked down and saw his younger daughter looking at him.

"papa I need to pee" said the 2 year old girl pulling him harder by the arm.

"hai, hai, I'm coming!"

"Here I got the camera, were is Oh-chan?"

"Emi-chan, had to go to the bathroom" answered Jun.

"Hey kids wanna take a picture tickling the clown" he shouted to the kids who for a response threw themselves at poor Aiba that didn't understand yet why every one kept calling him a clown.

"Say cheese!!" exclaimed Nino.

"Do you think we should tell him?" asked Ohno after Aiba and his twins bid their goodbyes.

"Nah, let him find out himself" answered Nino.

After a day full of running around, candy and cake, Aiba and his daughters were exhausted and glad to be home. When Aiba opened the door the girls ran trough the door

"Mama!" they ran to greet their mother.

"so, did you girls had fun at Yuki-kun's birthday?"

"Hai!" came the unison answer of the ones who attended the party.

"Hai, and I can see that your father volunteered to be the clown"

"Iya, Iya, why does everyone keep saying that I'm a clown??"

"have you a looked in a mirror?" Asked his wife.

"no", she quickly pulled a mirror from her purse and put it in front of him.

Aiba frowned looked at the girls who only smiled at him and the it _finally_ hit him

"GIRLS!!!!" he shouted after the twins that had made a run for it.


End file.
